Donovan's Café
by Eliot's Buns
Summary: Eliot has gotten himself into dept with Gen Fu ( Thanks to his obsession with shoujo manga) In order for him to pay this dept he must get a job This is Eliot's first ever working experience It should be a fun ride Follow Eliot as he finds friends, romance and a wild adventure


Donovan's Cafe: Chapter 1

I'm Back You Guys  
After Taking A 5 Month Hiatus ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ  
A lot of You Seemed To Enjoy My Previous Story "My Own Lane"  
If You Haven't Seen It ….  
GO READ IT NOW (╬ಠ益ಠ)  
PS: I never finished it  
_

In the small town of Koun, there lies a small house and in that small house there is a blonde British kung-fu master wanna be named Eliot with an obsession with shoujo manga. Things are about to change in his life in 3 , 2 , 1.

"ELIOT" Gen Fu yells , Eliot comes running into the small and cluttered living room of the apartment, "yes" Eliot replies still shocked from the loudness of Gen Fu's yell. "What is this" Gen Fu says holding up a white piece of paper , "paper" Eliot replies , " no , what is on it " Gen Fu says sounding somewhat annoyed now. "Words and numbers typed in Times New Japanese , Japosoft Word " Eliot says smiling . There is silence in the room, "pretty quiet in here if you ask me " , Gen Fu gives Eliot a big Smile and within a matter of seconds brings out a 2 meter long stick from under the table . " Oh Shit " Eliot screams and begins to run to his room, crying for help in a girlish voice. He reached his room and closes the door behind him , hyperventilating he locks the door and with a sigh of relief says " I escaped it " begins doing his victory twerk when he feels a dark presence behind him . A demonic voice says "don't be too sure about that ". Eliot turns around only to see Gen Fu with pitch black eyes and a strange dark aura projecting from him . "Master what happened to your eyes " Eliot yells crying ". A stick comes lashing towards Eliot and it all goes dark after that .

They are now back in the living room , Eliot is sitting across from Gen Fu , his arms have been dislocated from the severe beating he had received , he is still screaming due to his late pain response disorder . "Now, Eliot look at this paper again and tell me what it is " Gen Fu says, "it's your credit card bill" Eliot replies crying from the pain. "Correct" Gen Fu says "here's a cookie " he offers Eliot a cookie . Eliot looks at it crying "Oh yeah your arms " Gen Fu Says laughing while he puts a cookie in his mouth . Eliot continues to cry, "then why am I in trouble me if it's your bill" he says, " Eliot tell me,what it shoujo manga " Gen Fu ask . "Just the greatest thing ever created by man" ⸜(ّᶿ̷ധّᶿ̷)⸝, "oh so you know it " Gen Fu says, "yes I do , it's my life (๑•̀ㅂ•́) " Eliot yells with exhilaration. "SO YOU USED MY CREDIT CARD TO BUY ¥60000 WORTH OF MANGA" Gen Fu yells . "No" Eliot says smiling , Gen Fu brings out the stick again, "Yes" Eliot yells crying for help. "I thought so , you are going to pay the bill Eliot and want to know how you are gonna do it " , "how" Eliot says scared, "you're going to get a job" the word job echoes in Eliot's head "NOOOOOOOOO" ε=ε=ε=┏(ﾟロﾟ;)┛ Eliot screams. " I got you one already , you start first thing tomorrow , now go make me some tea , this old fart is feeling thirsty" Gen fu says happy with his decision. "How can I , my arms don't work " Eliot says mad. Gen Fu walks to Eliot and passes him a piece of cloth and says "bite down on this" , before Eliot could say a word Gen Fu pops Eliot's arm in place, Eliot faints .

It is 5 in the morning on a saturday, Eliot decided to walk to the address Gen Fu has given him earlier so as to avoid being late. When he reached the address he came to a building resembling a coffee house he'd usually see back in Europe, but way bigger and had way more floors. On the top of the building was a sign that read Donovan's Cafe. "here goes nothing" Eliot says to himself somewhat nervous, Eliot walks into the building only to see one person, he has seen this person before even fought against her in the Dead Or Alive Tournament but for some reason he has forgotten her name. She looks at him and yells excitingly "is that you Eliot" walking towards Eliot. "Yes, it is um" Eliot says quietly, he begins searching his head trying to remember her name "oh my god, Eliot you can do this think think think, it started with an H, was it Hifobi ? , no that wasn't it , was it Hijabi ? oh no thats not a name. I have it !". "Oh hey Hiboobies", she stops walking towards Eliot, "really bitch, Hiboobies? Its Hitomi " she says sounding very annoyed , "Oh yeah" Eliot says embarrassed. "Anyways im guessing your our new co-worker , as of now you'll just be cleaning tables, you can do that right?" Hitomi ask , "Yeah, i can" Eliot says with a smile. "Alright then , your uniform is in the back and dont worry its not the maid dress like mine" Hitomi says laughing. "Oh my god" Eliot replies laughing too. Eliot walks into the locker room and finds his uniform it is black dress pants, white dress shirt and a black vest. After Eliot has put on his uniform he walks out only to see the rest of his co-workers, all familiar faces. They were Leifang, Ayane and Mila. "Omg its Eliot" Leifang yells running up to hug him. "Kill me now" Ayane says with her famous monotone voice. "Nice to see you too Ayane" Eliot replies with a smile. "Go die" she replies back. "I honestly think works gonna be a lot more fun now that Eliots here" Mila says laughing" , "I agree " Hitomi says. While they are all laughing they hear footsteps, "The managers coming get to work guy" Ayane says, "Eliot get more paper towels from the back and bring them to the tabled please" Hitomi ask. "Sure thing" Eliot says, he goes to back and brings a huge stack of paper towels , so much that it blocks his vision, as he's walking slowly to the front desk he suddenly bumps into someone and falls forward onto them. When Eliot realized what had happened, he prayed that it was not Ayane he fell on because he loves his life. But then he realized that it was not a girl, but a boy of muscular build. When Eliot had the courage to look forward to see who he had fallen on, the guy told him "Are you gonna get off me now " Eliot jumped off super embarrassed apologizing and offered his hand to get him up. He grabbed it and said "Thanks, now get back to work" he smirks at Eliot and walks away to the back. Eliot didn't realize how fast his heart was beating and all of a sudden his stomach start started hurting, he had butterflies, he didn't know why this was happening. He turned to Hitomi and asked " Who is that?". "Thats Rig, The Manager"

THANK YOU FOR READING  
Who's Your Favorite Character So Far  
LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
